dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dev-Em II
Dev-Em is an Alien from the planet Krypton. As a Kryptonian, Dev-Em has special abilities when in the star system of a Yellow Sun. He is a loyal servant to General Dru-Zod and under him, planned with him to takeover the planet Krypton before the planet's destruction. They were captured and sentence to the Phantom Zone before setting their sights on Earth instead where they planned on terraforming the planet into a new Krypton. Dev-Em died on board Black Zero when the Phantom Drive from Kal-El's ship was used to against Black Zero's sending both crafts and everything back into the Phantom Zone. Biography Early Life Dev-Em II was born on the distant planet Krypton as a soldier in the Kryptonian Warrior Guild who served under General Zod. When Zod founded the Sword of Rao movement to replace the Kryptonian Law Council, Dev-Em loyally chose to follow his commanding officer and began their assualt to take take control of the planet to preserve the Kryptonian race. After Jor-El stole the Growth Codex and retreated to the House of El Citadel outside Kandor, Zod and his followers followed in Kryptonian Attack Ships. The 'Sword of Rao' were outnumbered and surrounded by the remaining Kryptonian Warrior Guild however and were captured and in prisoned in the Phantom Zone. Arrival on Earth After Kal-El activated an ancient Scout Ship on the planet Earth, Zod and his troops followed the signal and sent a message out across the planet demanding Kal-El be turned over to them otherwise the planet would perish. After Lois Lane and Kal-El were brought aboard Black Zero, they had their minds probed for information regarding the wereabouts of the Codex. After Lois had her mind read, Car-Vex escorted her to a holding cell and through her inside. Jor-El assisted Lois in escaping the Black Zero after his AI was released from the House of El Command Key. The Jor-El AI kept the soldiers at bay as Dev-Em followed Tor-An to try and capture the prisoner who managed to escape. When Zod, Faora and Nam-Ek all returned from their initial failure to retrieve the codex from Earth, Dev-Em was present as Jax-Ur announced he had located the codex within Kal-El's individual cells. After launching the World Engine, Dev-Em was aboard Black Zero above Metropolis when a C-17 carrying Kal-El's Spaceship was crashed into Black Zero creating a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone sucking all including Dev-Em in. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian Had Dev-Em entered a star system with that of a yellow G-type main-sequence star, then his body would have absorbed the solar energy, tremendously enhancing his strength, and granting him several incredible powers, identical to those of Kal-El, who was raised from infancy on the planet Earth. Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) Trivia *This is the first live action appearance of Dev-Em. External links * Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonian Category:Military Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Characters with super breath Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with x-ray vision Category:Characters with arctic breath Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Phantom Zone prisoners Category:Superman Villains Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with telescopic vision